Inner Demons
by Jwebb96
Summary: Kenshi Hayabusa tries to take one day at a time like normal people. That's kinda impossible considering there's a demonic voice in his head constantly telling him to murder people. Things only get more strange after his first day at Kuoh Academy. Rated M because... well it's Highschool DxD I can't really rate it anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be honest. Highschool DXD isn't my most favorite anime for….. reasons, but I decided to make a fanfiction about it anyway. Also, this is kinda a crossover I guess because I'm adding LOL characters into the DxD universe for this story, so uh yeah let's get into it. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or League of Legends. Just the OCs.**

Chapter 1: A Voice in My Head

Kenshi Hyabusa was walking on a sidewalk on his way to Kuoh Academy on a Monday morning. He was wearing his school uniform with a single strapped backpack on his back. He was fair skinned with medium rugged black hair. He had an exhausted look on his face as if he didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. Kenshi was about to cross the street, but some jerk decided to run a red light and almost hit him.

"Urgh asshole." Kenshi said.

"… **..After him."** A deep echoing demonic voice said.

"What?" Kenshi asked.

" **Here me out. First, we catch him. Then we tie him up and burn him."** The voice offered.

"Aaaand this conversation is over." Kenshi said before continuing his walk towards school.

" **You used to be more fun."** The voice said.

"I'm done listening to you." Kenshi said.

" **Try to ignore me all you want. You can't deny my existence."** The voice said.

"I've already written you off as a figment of my imagination." Kenshi said.

" **Whatever helps you sleep. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to rest for a bit. I'll be sure to haunt your nightmares later though. See ya." The voice said.**

Kenshi let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, some clear thoughts."

" **Oh one more thing."** The voice said.

"Gah WHAT?!" Kenshi yelled but quickly composed himself when he realized some people on the sidewalk stared at him. He quickened his pace to leave the area.

" **Be on your guard. This town. Something just doesn't feel right about this place." The voice warned.**

"What do you mean?" Kenshi asked.

" **Eh I'm sure we'll find out eventually."** The voice said vaguely.

Kenshi shook his head and tried to forget about the ominous warning from the voice in his head. He continued his walk to begin his first day at Kuoh Academy. He's twenty years old starting his first year as a college student. Weeks before he moved into town. He lives in an apartment with a roommate.

* * *

Kenshi made it to school and is making his way to class. There was still some time left before it started, so he was in no rush. He could hear conversations from the other students. Some were talking about studies and others were noticing that Kenshi was a newcomer.

"I can tell this is going to be a long day." Kenshi said to himself.

Kenshi started up a flight of stairs. He looked up and noticed someone else walking down. She was a red haired young lady. They shared a quick glance at each other as they passed by on the stairs. She looked back and watch Kenshi continue up the stairs. She looked at Kenshi as if she realized there was something strange about him.

"Hmm." She thought.

Kenshi walked down the hallway and was looking for the classroom he was supposed to be in.

"Class 1-C. 1-B. 1-A here we go." He said as he walked inside. The other students quickly took notice of him clearly realizing he was new. Kenshi looked around in hopes to find a seat in the back. He had a look of slight joy when he spotted one. He made his way to the back ignoring the stares and took a seat.

" **Something about that girl."** The voice said.

" _What are you on about now?"_ Kenshi asked inside his head.

" **I sensed something. I could be wrong, but I don't think she's human."** The voice explained.

" _Are you crazy?"_ Kenshi asked.

" **I might be, but that's not the point I'm trying to make."** The voice said.

" _Whatever just let me focus for class."_ Kenshi said.

" **Fine but watch your back."** The voice said before fading into the back of Kenshi's subconscious.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school. A few young ladies are playing chess in a very luxurious room. Inside the room was the same red head girl with blue eyes Kenshi pasted by earlier and a brunette with violet eyes.

"Akeno." The red head said.

"Yes?" Akeno asked.

"Are you aware of the new student among us?" She asked while moving a piece on the chessboard.

"Hmm if I recall his name is Kenshi Hayabusa. First year college student in Class 1-A. Why do you ask?" Akeno wondered.

"I would like you and Koneko to keep an eye on him. I suspect there may be more to him than meets the eye." She said.

"Why so suspicious Rias?" Akeno asked while moving a piece on the chessboard.

"I believe he may have a certain type of Sacred Gear that was thought to have been lost forever. If I'm correct then he could be extremely dangerous." Rias said. "This can either be very good for us…. Or very bad." She moved a piece on the chessboard. "And that's checkmate."

* * *

After a long and boring day at school, Kenshi is just now leaving the school grounds. He was on his way home.

" **Ugh teenagers. Don't get me wrong I hate all mortals, but teenagers disgust me the most." The voice said.**

"Would you just shut up and let me think?" Kenshi demanded.

" **I don't understand why you hate me so much. There was a time you didn't think I was just a voice in your head." The voice said.**

"You're just a sign of my very traumatic childhood. Nothing more." Kenshi said.

" **And who saved you from that traumatic childhood?"** The voice

"That didn't happen. It was…. It was just a dream. I really bad dream. That's all it was." Kenshi said.

" **Yeah you keep telling yourself that. You know the only reason you're still here right now is because of me." The voice said.**

"I'm ignoring you now." Kenshi said.

" **Good luck with tha- wait."** The voice said.

Kenshi stopped in his track in the middle of a bridge. "What?"

" **Somethings coming."** The voice warned.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Um hello." A voice rang from behind Kenshi.

He turned around and saw a young lady. She had a shy demeanor.

"Can I help you?" Kenshi asked her.

"You're Kenshi Hayabusa right? The new student at Kuoh Academy." She asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kenshi asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if um well if you were seeing anyone." She said.

Kenshi was a little caught a bit off guard by that, but he kept a straight face. "No. No I am not." He said as clearly as he could.

"That's good because I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me sometime." She said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be hanging out with older guys?" Kenshi asked while folding his arms.

"I know I look a bit young, but I'm eighteen. And since you're single I was hoping-"

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there. I have no interest in dating anyone right now. Sorry." Kenshi said before continuing his walk across the bridge.

The young lady looked surprised at his statement as she watched him walk off. Her face then turned into a look of slight annoyance. "Shit I thought that would work. Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." She said with a mature wicked voice replacing the sweet and innocent voice she had moments before.

She didn't notice a white-haired little girl watching the two while licking a popsicle from a distance.

* * *

Kenshi was nearing the apartment building he lives in. He walked inside the building and then proceeded up the stairs.

" **Good call back there. Something wasn't right about that little girl."** The voice said.

"I didn't turn her down because you said so. Romance is a waste of time." Kenshi said.

" **Well for once we agree on something."** The voice said.

Kenshi rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. He walked down a hallway and approached the door to his apartment. He pulled a key out of his pocket and used it to walk in. He threw his backpack on the couch and started taking off his jacket. He then noticed his roommate near a window with binoculars.

"Issei what the hell are you doing?" Kenshi asked.

"The girl across the street is getting undressed heh heh. She always leaves her drapes open." Issei said.

Kenshi walked over and snatched the binoculars out of his hands and bopped him on the head with them. "You disgust me. Show some class for god's sake."

"Hey, you don't hear me complain when you talk to yourself at night." Issei said rubbing his head.

"At least I'm not a perverted asshole." Kenshi retort.

"Sticks and stones. Hey, want to go out tonight? I'm supposed to meet up with hot young babe and I think she has a friend." Issei said.

"Not interested. If anything, I'm just going to go find a quite place and enjoy a few smokes. Besides if she's meeting up with you then she must be mental or something." Kenshi said.

"I take offense to that. Also, you really need to socialize more. The whole edgy thing you got going on is getting old." Issei said.

"Bite me. I'm going to take a nap." Kenshi said walking to his room.

"K. I'm going to head out soon so if you decide to leave tonight just be sure to lock up." Issei called out.

"Got it." Kenshi yelled from his room.

Issei noticed Kenshi didn't take the binoculars with him and left them on the couch. He smirked and grabbed them to proceed with what he was doing before Kenshi walked in.

Kenshi took off his shirt and tossed it aside before collapsing in his bed. He had planned on going out later, but not before enjoying a nap. Well trying to anyway.

" **I know you're not kin on ending the world like me, but can we at least kill the perverted idiot out there? Trust me no one will miss him.** The voice said.

"Hush I'm sleeping." Kenshi said.

" **You're so boring. That human in the other room is right though. You need to socialize more, but then again why make friends? I plan on ravaging everything that breaths eventually."** The voice said.

Kenshi ignored that last statement and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later he woke up drenched in sweat. He was having a nightmare. He wiped the sweat form his forehead and took a few deep breaths.

"The same damn nightmare for the last three years. Why? Just why must I keep witnessing that day?" Kenshi asked himself.

" **I won't let you bury it. Not until you accept what happened."** The voice said.

"I….. I'm….. I'm going out to get some air." Kenshi said before getting up and throwing some clothes on.

" **And the cycle continues. One day you'll come to terms with it and then that's when the fun begins."** The voice said.

Kenshi walked outside the apartment building and made his way to the parking lot. He approached a Kawasaki motorcycle which he owned. He got on it and rode off. He didn't take use it to get to school since it wasn't that far of a walk. Little did he know on top of the apartment building a pair of purple eyes watch him leave. She had quite the revealing outfit on with her black angel wings spread across her back.

"I almost feel bad. It's a shame such a cute guy like that has to die, but then again, I kinda hate him for turning me down. Still it must be done. I just need to wait until he's alone." She said to herself before taking flight into the sky. Leaving black feathers floating in the air behind her.

* * *

Elsewhere with the Occult Research Club

"I see." Rias said.

"You were right one hundred percent." Koneko said.

"Yeah you totally called it." Akeno said.

"I'm just glad I asked you two to keep a close eye on him." Rias said.

"Yep." Koneko said.

"What's next? What do we do with him now?" Akeno asked.

"We need to make our preparations immediately. That's all we can do. Everything else depends on him." Rias said.

At that moment Kiba walked in.

"Kiba. I thought you'd gone home." Rias said.

"I just received a message from the Archduke." Kiba said.

"Is there something wrong?" Rias asked.

"A stray devil has been sited at an abandoned construction site just outside of town." Kiba explained.

* * *

Kenshi was at an abandoned construction site just outside of town. It seemed to be an unfinished apartment building about four stories high. Kenshi was inside sitting on a rusty fold out chair. It was a quiet enough place for him to enjoy a few cigarettes. Well not too quiet actually.

" **Smoking is bad for you ya know."** The voice said.

"So are voices in my head." Kenshi said.

" **Touché, but still there are better ways to relieve stress. Ever try murdering everyone you hate? That's what I do…. Well used to anyway."** The voice said.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means." Kenshi said before lighting another cigarette.

" **Good cuz I wasn't going to tell you."** The voice claimed.

"Well god forbid you make me happy by not telling me things." Kenshi said.

" **Ugh do you have to say his na-… hold on."** The voice said.

"What?" Kenshi asked.

" **I sense something."** The voice said.

"What another little girl?" Kenshi said sarcastically.

" **I'm serious!"** The voice yelled.

"Youre starting to give me a headache. Shut up and let me enjoy my smo-"

" **ABOVE YOU!"** The voice shouted.

Kenshi looked up. Before he could register what he saw he was smacked across the room with a lot of force. He was knocked into a wall and fell to the floor. He was in immense pain. His vision was blurry, and he could feel blood dripping from his forehead.

"The hell was th- *gasp*"

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. I gotta say you look like a tasty treat."

It wasn't human that much was clear. Its body was disformed and horrifying. A woman who was half scorpion. She had four eyes and a pincher for a right arm. Scorpion legs and a giant stinger instead of human feet. She licked her lips with her eyes locked on to Kenshi.

"What the actual fuck?" Kenshi said with shaky breath. He was trembling. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. Kenshi has never felt fear like this in his life.

"Aww what's the matter? Why the frightened face? Aren't I pretty?" She asked before letting her abnormally long tongue hang out of her mouth while using her normal left hand to play with her bare breast.

Kenshi looked to his left and saw there was a door leading to the upper floor. The monster was blocking the exit, so he knew he couldn't risk trying for it. He mustered enough willpower to quickly get up and run. He managed to make it and began to run up the stairs.

The bloodthirsty scorpion human hybrid just watched him escape with a devilish smirk across her face. "Playing hard to get huh? I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed before giving chase.

Kenshi was half way up the stairs. He looked back only for a moment to see that hideous thing gaining after him. Cackling as she hungerly crawled after him. Kenshi made it to a door, but suddenly the creature quickly jumped to the ceiling above him. She was about to impale him with her stinger, however Kenshi was quick enough to quickly dive through the door.

"Quick being such a tease you adorable little FUCK!" She yelled.

While on the ground Kenshi kicked the door closed and got up. He ran down the hallway. He didn't look behind him when he heard that the door was forcibly opened.

"Ready or not here I COME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kenshi heard her shout behind him.

He rounded a corner and to his despair it was a dead end.

"Shit what now?" Kenshi asked himself.

He looked to his right and saw a door. He had not noticed it at first do to his mind being consumed with fear. He opened it and ran inside. He closed it and locked it as if that would do any good. He turned around and saw that he was in a room. He noticed a closet and decided it would be a good enough place to hide. He ran inside and shut the door. He got as far back as he could and there were enough objects in the closet to hide behind, so he crouched down to conceal himself better.

"Please god. Get me out of this." Kenshi whispered to himself.

" **I don't think he's listening right now."** The demonic voice inside Kenshi's head said.

"Don't you start."

"Come out come out wherever you are. I just want to play." She said from outside the room Kenshi was in.

Kenshi could hear her crashing into other rooms looking for him. He kept himself as quite as possible. He covered his with both hands to silence his rapid breathing. Things were silent suddenly. Kenshi listened very carefully but he couldn't hear the creature moving around anymore. His heart rate began to calm down thinking she had given up on trying to kill him.

" _Is she gone?"_ Kenshi thought to himself.

" **Probably not."** The voice said.

As if on que Kenshi suddenly felt something stabbing him through the chest. Blood started to flow out of his mouth. He slowly looked down and saw a blade coming out of his chest. The monster had impaled him with her stinger through the wall behind him. He couldn't even scream. The blade was then yanked back through the wall behind him. Before Kenshi could think the scorpion monster woman crashed through the wall with her hand and grabbed hold of Kenshi head. She forcibly pulled him out and held him up.

"Found ya! You're good at hide and seek, but the smell of your fear gave you away. Mmmmmm such sexy biceps. Mind if I touch them?" She asked while reaching for Kenshi's left arm with her pincher.

In a swift motion she cut Kenshi's left arm clean off.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kenshi screamed in agony as his left arm was now severed from his body. Blood began to squirt out of where his arm used to be.

"Ooh yes SCREAM FOR ME!" She yelled before throwing Kenshi down a hallway.

He rolled to a stop and just laid there.

"Aw done already? Why do men break so easy?" She asked herself before slowly crawling towards Kenshi.

Kenshi's whole world began to blacken. Amazingly he was still slightly conscious despite suffering such painful injuries.

" _So, this is it. Dying in a pool of my own blood. Pain. My whole life has been nothing but pain. Of course, it would end like this. I shouldn't be surprised god would have me die like this. I deserve it."_ Kenshi thought to himself while tearing up a bit.

" **It doesn't have to end you know."**

" _You… even now you plague my final thoughts."_

" **I can save you."**

" _Save me? Heh you mean like before?"_

" **So, you do remember. Of course, you do. You've always known, haven't you?"**

" _I tried so hard to forget, but you made it impossible."_

" **You can survive this. You just need to give me control."**

" _Why? Why would I ever do that again? I vowed to never do it….. ever since you murdered them you monster."_

" **They were going to kill you. Just like this thing is about to. I can be your salvation. You need only speak my name."**

" _I…. don't want to die, but I can't"_

" **Say it."**

" _I can't I don't know your name."_

" **You do. Look into your soul. You remember my name. Now say it."**

" _I can't die here."_

" **Say it."**

" _Not in a place like this."_

" **Say it!"**

" _Not by this thing."_

" **SAY IT!"**

"… _.. Rhaast. Save me."_

"… **As…. You…. Wish."**

* * *

High above the construction site a black- haired woman with black angel wings. She was watching the entire situation unfold.

"Hmm well it looks like I didn't have to get my hands dirty after all. Though I should probably take care of that stray devil when its done with him. Then again I suppose they would be able to take care of it for me." She said while watching a group of teenagers portal into the area. "Guess my work here is done." She said before flying off.

On the ground below the Occult research Club had arrived to hunt down the stray devil.

"It should be around her somewhere." Rias said.

"I'm sure it'll come to us soon enough." Akeno said.

"And then we wreck it." Koneko said while pounding her fists.

"Yes, the sooner its dealt with the better. Don't want this thing hurting anyone." Kiba said.

"Wait a sec…. do you all feel that?" Rias asked.

"I'm starting to sense it too. Such a sinister aura. What is that?" Kiba asked.

"There's no way this is coming from a stray." Akeno said.

"No… its… something else." Rias said.

* * *

Inside the building the stray devil is standing over Kenshi's unconscious body. She then began to slowly lean down.

"I'll start by eating your handsome face." She said before opening her mouth wide and all of her teeth became extremely sharp fangs. She was about to take a chomp out of Kenshi's face when suddenly Kenshi grabbed her throat with his right hand with strength he had not shown before. The stray devil was caught completely off guard.

Kenshi slowly opened his eyes and his left eye turned crimson red and his pupil became a slit. He slowly stood up still holding the stray devil by her neck. She couldn't do anything because his gripped was so painfully tight. An ominous black shadowy smoke began to come out of the stump where his left arm was.

"I should thank you." That wasn't Kenshi's own voice, but the voice of Rhaast. "Putting Kenshi through that much pain made him realize how much he needs me. Here let me show you my GRADITUDE!" Rhaast yelled before lifting her up with one arm and slamming her through floor. He slammed the stray devil with such force that she crashed all the way to the ground level of the building. Rhaast jumped down to the ground floor and landed next to the stray devil who was too broken to move.

"Man, it feels GREAT to use a body again. It's been too long." Rhaast said before ripping off his shirt. Its revealed that the wound the Kenshi had suffered through his chest before was healing completely. "Don't know why Kenshi complains so much about pain. It's a lovely feeling. Let's ya know your ALIVE HAHAHAHAAA!" Rhaast began to manifest a new left arm on Kenshi's body. It wasn't a human arm, but a demonic one. Demonic armor began to spread covering his whole arm and shoulder. It stopped when it covered the left side of Kenshi's body and began to spread up to his neck forming around his left eye. Rhaast wiggled the fingers on his new arm. "Ahh good as new. Now, where was I? Oh yes VICIOUSLY MURDERING YOU!"

"Get away from me you monster." The stray devil said with fear in her voice while trying to crawl away.

Rhaast stepped on her tail to keep her in place. "Where do you think you're going? Didn't you say something about playing? Well let's PLAY!" Rhaast then reached down and violently ripped her tail off. He did nothing but laugh as she screamed in pain. "Oh no that was just a love tap." Rhaast walked up her body and grabbed the back of her neck. He lifted her up and brought her closer to his face. "What's wrong? Not having fun? Do you want my advice?" Rhaast then took his left demonic arm and ran it straight through the stray devil's chest. In his hand her still beating heart. "Put more heart into it." Rhaast then ripped his arm out of the stray devil's chest still holding her heart. Just for fun he crushed it in his hand.

The stray devil soon went limp as Rhaast had killed her. "Hmph." Rhaast dropped her lifeless body on the floor. "Talked about Kenshi breaking so easy. How pathetic. I'm not even satisfied with that. Hmm well since I'm still using his body, I think I'll go to town and cause a bit of mayhem. Maybe even a little carnage heh heh heh." Rhaast began to leave the building when suddenly he stopped. His body began to shake. He then threw up blood and fell to his knees. "Gaah damnit. I forgot how fragile a human is. Fuck Kenshi's body can't handle the transformation." He coughed up more blood. "I've should've known this would happen. I thought he would be able to hold up better this time, but I guess not." Rhaast fell to the ground. He rolled over and looked at the ceiling breathing heavily. "I don't think…. I'll be able to…. Uuuuhhhh." Rhaast lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"It came from over here." Koneko said.

Everyone followed her inside to see what made such a loud noise. What they found was a dead stray devil with a gapping hole in her chest.

"Oh my." Akeno said.

"Looks like someone beat us to it." Kiba said.

"So, it would seem. That sinister aura is still in the air, but it feels weaker somehow." Rias said.

"Hey guys check this guy out." Koneko said standing beside an unconscious body.

Everyone walked over and gathered around.

"Rias isn't that?" Kiba asked.

"Kenshi Hayabusa." Rias said.

"What's he doing out here? What's wrong with his arm and his face?" Akeno asked.

"Seems he activated his Sacred Gear and it looks to be a nasty one. He couldn't handle his own power and collapsed. Still it's rather impressive for a human to be able use such power." Rias said.

"What do we do with him?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm it would be a waste to let him die. Although his wounds have already healed, but the problem is his transformation. The power in his arm needs to be drained." Rias explained. "Akeno I'll leave it to you."

"It'll be my pleasure." Akeno said before giggling a bit.

* * *

Kenshi opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes again.

"Man, what a crazy nightmare." He said to himself while cuddling the person sleeping in his arms closer to his body. He made himself comfortable and began to drift back to sleep. He heard someone let out a small yawn.

"Mmm I feel so safe in your arms." A very elegantly sweet voice of a woman whispered to Kenshi. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine thank you." Kenshi answered. "I-….. wait a damn minute." Kenshi said snapping his eyes open. He sat his head up to find his arms wrapped around a nude woman. "Wha… wha…. What the HELL?!"

The woman turned over to look at Kenshi. She had long black hair and violet eyes. She wasn't at all shy about the fact that he could see her breast. She giggled. "Good morning."

Kenshi's face completely turned read from embarrassment. "…. WAAAHHHH!"

* * *

 **AAAnd that's chapter one boys and gals. Just to clarify the version of Issei in this story is just a normal guy in his twenties. Thought it would be funny to make him Kenshi's perverted roommate. Well it's funny to me at least. Next chapter it'll be explained how Kenshi's Sacred Gear works. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to come so hopefully you stick around. Don't forget to Follow/Favorite and leave a review if you like. Always a pleasure see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back. Let's get right into it shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Much for One Day

"WAAAHHHH!" Kenshi yelled as he jumped from his bed and fell to the floor. "What the hell did I DO last night?"

Kenshi was utterly shocked to find a beautiful young woman laying in bed with him naked when he woke up this morning.

The girl did nothing but giggle at his shyness. "It's nice to see you're all better." She said sitting up in Kenshi's bed.

"Sweetie please just cover yourself." Kenshi pleaded trying his best not to stare.

"Why? You didn't seem to have a problem with my body last night. I didn't take you for that type that likes to cuddle." She giggled. "Besides you're not exactly covering yourself either.

"Nani?" Kenshi looked down at himself and saw that he was as bare as the woman in his bed. His eyes widened, and his face lit up red with embarrassment. "OH GOD!" he covered his shame the best he could with his hands.

The girl couldn't hide the fact she was enjoying herself. "There's no need to be so shy. You don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Kenshi just so happened to spot a pair of boxers next to him and he quickly put them on. He composed himself and stood up. _"Did_ Rhaast _take control of me when I was sleep?"_ He thought to himself. "Ok clearly I may have done some things last night. If I did anything offensive, inhuman, or otherwise unpleasant just know I wasn't in control of myself."

"Oh, not to worry you didn't do anything harmful to me. Though I can't say the same for something else." She said vaguely.

"Oh, good I- Wait what do you mean?" Kenshi asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember wh-" Kenshi was interrupted by loud knocks on his door.

"DUDE! What's with all the noise this morning?! I was in the middle of something!" Issei yelled from outside the door.

" _Oh no one thing after the other. I'll never hear the end of it if that idiot sees her in my room like this. Think fast Kenshi! Uuuh COVERS! Yes, I'll cover her up!"_ Kenshi frantically thought to himself. Kenshi quickly rushed over to his bed and grabbed the covers. "Here just put this over you!" He was about to cover up the girl, but he lost his footing and ended up falling on top of her in a very awkward position.

The girl laughed a little. "Hey, you we just met." She said playfully.

Kenshi's face lit up red again with embarrassment and just when things couldn't get any worse, his door opened.

"The hell is going on in he-"Issei stopped mid-sentence after what he saw before him.

Kenshi's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide. Issei had pretty much the same facial expression. The girl just laid there smiling at the events unfolding before her.

"Good morning." She greeted Issei.

"B..b…b..b..b..b…b..b..b" Issei couldn't finish what he was about to say because Kenshi had already quickly got up from bed and dragged him out of the room. Kenshi closed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare even think about it you animal!" Kenshi threatened.

"Those are the biggest boobs I've ever seen in my life." Issei seemed to be in a state of hypnosis.

"Helloooo?" Kenshi snapped his fingers a few times in Issei's face to get him to come to his senses, but his attempts failed. "Ugh this is hopeless." In a flash Issei grabbed onto Kenshi's shoulders and began shaking him.

"You've been holding out on me! How on earth did you score such a bodacious babe?! Tell me! What's your secret?! Do girls like the edgy thing?! Cuz I can totally do that! Or is it the smoking thing?! Girls like smokers too?! I mean I know its bad for you, but if it means I can motorboat heavenly hookers then Id smoke all the cigarettes in the WORLD!" Issei was beside himself.

"Stop… sha…king… me!" Kenshi smacked his hands away. "I don't know how she ended up in my bed! I don't remember much from last night!"

"BULLSHIT!" Issei explained.

Suddenly Kenshi's door opened slowly and there stood the violet eyed girl bare as she was when Kenshi first saw her. Kenshi's jaw hit the floor and Issei had a nosebleed that launched him into the other room.

"Sorry for interrupting, but is there a shower I can use?" She asked innocently as if her mere presence doesn't bother Kenshi.

"Uuuuuh down the hall to the left." Kenshi said pointing the way to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She said before walking down the hall. She smiled at Kenshi before walking into the bathroom.

Just then Issei ran back into the area. "And now she's taking a shower in our bathroom. This is how most pornos start bro." Issei put a hand on Kenshi's shoulder and gave him a look of determination. "You know what we have to peep right?" Issei was quickly met with a vicious uppercut from Kenshi. Issei soon saw stars.

"Get a grip you moron. You've seen enough." Kenshi said rubbing his fist.

"No fair! You got to sleep with her! You don't know my struggle." Issei said with waterfall tears coming down his face.

"OKAY! Don't you got work this morning?!" Kenshi asked trying to end this conversation.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily! So, you can join her in the shower I bet!" Issei accused.

"Tell you what if you leave now I promise tell you all about it later." Kenshi lied.

"You mean it?" Issei asked.

"Yeah sure fine whatever JUST GO!" Kenshi yelled.

"Fine but this is faaar from over pal." Issei said walking back to his room.

Kenshi pinched his forehead in annoyance. For he knew this indeed was far from over. "What am I gonna do with him?" He looked towards the bathroom door and could her the young woman still showering. He decided to go back to his room and wait for her to return.

Kenshi was sitting on his bed when the girl finally returned to his room after her shower. She was wrapped in a towel, so Kenshi felt it was alright to look at her. Kenshi had already put on some shorts and an undershirt.

"I'll start by answering the more obvious question. My name is Akeno Himejima." She greeted while bowing.

"Kenshi Hayabusa. Nice to uh meet you I guess. So, you said something about what I did last night. Did I…. I didn't kill someone did I?" Kenshi asked with a worried look on his face.

"No you didn't kill anyone. Well not anyone human that is." Akeno said.

"Not human? What's that supposed to mean?" Kenshi asked.

"Tell me. What do you remember from last night?" Akeno asked.

"Not much I…. Wait" Kenshi had a sudden flashback of the thing that almost killed him last night. "I was attacked by a monster. It stabbed me through the chest and ripped my arm off. Then I blacked out. Course waking up this morning I just figured it was all a bad dream." Kenshi said.

" _His Sacred Gear can regrow limbs?"_ Akeno thought to herself. "I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare. You were attacked by something called a Stray Devil." Akeno said while using a towel to dry her hair off.

"A Stray Devil? What's that?" Kenshi asked.

"It's quite a lot to explain. Unfortunately, we'll be late for school by the time I get done telling you everything." Akeno said.

"Seriously?" Kenshi asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Akeno giggled. "It'll probably be best if my Master explained it to you after school anyway."

"Your Mas- OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kenshi shouted after Akeno dropped the towel from around her body. He shielded his eyes.

"Well I have to get dressed silly." Akeno said picking up her panties and putting them on. She then picked up her bra and put it on. "Can you do this for me?" She asked Kenshi with her back turned towards him indicating she wants him to hook her bra.

Kenshi peeked through his fingers hesitantly. He composed himself and walked over to Akeno. He nervously hooked her bra for her.

"Thank you. Now maybe you should get dressed too. Unless you'd rather cuddle some more." Akeno said before giggling.

"Uh um no that's fine. I'll just get washed up." Kenshi said before grabbing his school clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Kenshi had just finished showering and getting dressed for school. He was looking in the mirror and combing his hair when he realized something.

" _Rhaast isn't usually this quiet. I thought for sure he'd have something to say about everything that happened this morning."_ Kenshi thought to himself. _"Rhaast…. Rhaast you there?"_ Kenshi asked for Rhaast's response through his thoughts but received no answer. "Maybe this is a good thing." Kenshi said to himself.

Kenshi walked out of the bathroom and saw Akeno waiting outside his door.

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah… sure." Kenshi.

* * *

After arriving to school, Kenshi and Akeno were about to part ways.

"Someone will find you after school and after that my master will be happy to answer any questions you have to ask." Akeno said.

"Alright. See ya then." Kenshi said.

"Bye." Akeno walked off leaving Kenshi alone.

"Guess I'd better head to class then." Kenshi said to himself.

Kenshi walked through the hallways of Kuoh Academy. He was trying to recollect what happened to him the night before. He also wondered why Rhaast was so silent when usually he would be extremely talkative.

"Wonder why Rhaast is so quiet. He never rests for this long." Kenshi then had a sudden flashback of the thing that attacked him. "She called it a stray devil. And apparently, I killed it. Or Rhaast killed it. I best not let him take control of my body again. Atleast he didn't kill an actual person this time."

Suddenly Kenshi felt his smartphone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he received a message from Issei. It read " _Hey I'll be getting home late from work tonight. I'm still expecting you to tell me everything that happened with your sexy schoolgirl last night."_

"Ugh damn idiot." Kenshi said.

"Hey you." A voice rang behind Kenshi.

He stopped walking and turned around to see a young woman about his age. She had long black hair that was tied in a big pony tail and she had scarlet eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kenshi asked her.

"Your Kenshi right? I'm Akali." She introduced herself.

Akali spoke with a no-nonsense tone.

"Um nice to meet you. Is there something you need?" Kenshi asked.

"I'll just level with you. I think we should hang out tonight." She proposed in a very straight forward manner.

Kenshi wasn't expecting that from her. She didn't look like the type to ask someone out right up front like that.

"Um I can't I'm busy." Kenshi lied.

"No you're not." Akali said.

"But I a-" Kenshi was cut off by Akali holding his smartphone in his face. It had a number on the screen.

"This is my phone number." Akali said.

"Wait my phone was in my hand when did you-"

"No need to give me yours I already have it." Akali said.

"How in the-"

"There is a nice ramen restaurant down town. I'll text you when and where to meet me and I expect you to be on time." Akali said.

"I don't-"

"And if you're not on time then I'm coming to look for you myself and trust me you don't want me to do that." Akali said.

"I…wha… huh?" Kenshi had absolutely no response.

Akali handed back Kenshi's phone. "We should be going to our separate classes now. I will see you later yes?"

"Uh-"

"Good. Remember. Be on time." Akali said before walking off.

Kenshi blinked three times as he was still confused as to what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Kenshi asked himself.

* * *

It was dusk in an alleyway in the middle of the city. A cat was just walking by, but he was startled by a shadowy rift that opened up out of nowhere. A man dressed in black stepped through it. He had on armor and wrist mounted blades on each arm. Two very large shuriken were strapped to his back. His mask had a menacing design and piercing red eyes. Suddenly more shadowy rifts opened up in the alleyway and men with roughly the same outfit stepped through each one. They all had one wrist mount blade instead of two. There ten of these mysterious men plus the one they stood out the most. They all gathered to the man with the two wrist blades and bowed.

"What are your orders master?" One man asked.

"Search every corner of this city. Stick to the shadows. The one that has united the five is here and his Sacred Gear will be mine." Their master said.

The man waved his hand and his minions dispersed. Vanishing with blinding speed.

"Once the Darkin are in my possession, the Order of the Shadow's enemies will fall." He said to himself before disappearing in a burst of shadow.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were chatting in the club's dormitory. The subject of the conversation was Kenshi Hayabusa.

"So, how'd it go?" Rias asked.

"Well I drained the power from his finger, but the Darkin's spirit had already spread to his chest and face, so I had to well… ya know." Akeno said before giggling with her tips of her hand over her mouth.

Rias chuckled. "I saw you arrive to school with him. Having a sleepover without inviting me hmm?" She teased.

Akeno laughed. "I only spent the night because during the process he wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. I felt so comfortable I couldn't help, but fall asleep with him holding me." She said with an innocent smile.

"Well did you atleast find out anything?" Rias asked.

"He does remember his encounter with the Stray Devil, but he doesn't seem to remember activating his Sacred Gear." Akeno explained.

"Hmm interesting." Rias said.

"That's not all. He remembers the Stray Devil ripping off his arm. Considering how we found him, his healing abilities are more powerful than we originally thought." Akeno said.

"Is that so? And only as a human too. Can't imagine what he'd be like if he were a Devil." Rias said.

"You think he'll be interested in being part of our little group?" Akeno wondered.

"We won't know until we ask. Either way the Fallen Angels are after him. Kenshi will be in danger with or without us." Rias said.

* * *

Kenshi was in his last hour class waiting because he remembered Akeno said that someone would come and find him. He was also enjoying how clear his mind now is due to Rhaast being silent all day. The classroom was empty, and he was just on his phone looking at what books he'll need for his class. He then got a text from Akali. She gave him an address and a time to be there followed by "Don't be late."

"What is that girl?" Kenshi asked himself.

Just then a blonde-haired young man walked into the class room. He saw Kenshi and walked over to him. "Ah there you are." He said.

"Sup." Kenshi greeted.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. A close friend of mine sent me to look for you." Kiba said.

"Hmm Akeno did mention someone would find me after school." Kenshi said.

"Please follow me." Kiba said.

"Sure." Kenshi said.

And so Kiba lead Kenshi to the old schoolhouse and finally into the dormitory.

"Fancy." Kenshi said as he looked around the interior. He then spotted a little girl with white hair sitting on the couch enjoying a chocolate bar.

"This is Koneko Toujou. She's a first year and a valued member of the Occult Research Club." Kiba introduced.

"What it do." Koneko greeted in a flat tone.

Kenshi simply nodded his head before speaking. "Yeah I heard some of the students gossip about you guys. I never knew exactly who the members were though."

"Well you've met Akeno correct?" Kiba asked.

Kenshi cheeks turned red and his eyes widened as he flashed back to the events that unfolded the moment he woke up this morning. "Uh yeah… I have."

"Your clothes are laid out when you're ready Miss President." Kenshi heard a familiar voice say.

"That's Akeno's voice." Kenshi followed where her voice was coming from and saw that the room had a shower. _"They have a shower? Hold on… is someone in there?"_ Kenshi could make up a woman taking a shower. He turned his head when he realized he was staring for a few moments.

Akeno walked out and saw that Kenshi had arrived. "Oh hello. Its great to see you again.

Kenshi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh hi."

"My master will be with us in a few moments." Akeno said.

"When you say master, I get the feeling that this is more than just some club." Kenshi said.

"Your assumption is correct." A voice coming from the shower said.

A red headed young woman exited the shower with her school clothes on drying off her hair with a towel.

"It's good to finally meet you Kenshi. I'm Rias Gremory." Rias said.

"Hello. So, um Akeno told me you'd answer any questions I'd have about last night." Kenshi said.

"Why of course. You did us a huge favor with taking out that Stray Devil. And as a show of thanks I'll gladly answer any questions you may have." Rias said.

"Yeah that's my first question. What the hell is a Stray Devil?" Kenshi asked.

"Stray Devils start out like my servants. They rebel against their master and become strays. And as you saw, that causes things to get ugly." Rias explained.

"Yeah ugly is putting it lightly. And your servants. They're just…..Devils?" Kenshi asked.

"Correct. And so am I." Rias said.

"So, you guys are like an evil organization or something?" Kenshi asked.

Rias chuckled. "We are an organization, but I assure you we are not evil. Devils have existed for a very long time. We originated from the Underworld. You call it Hell."

"Hell? Wait wait wait so Heaven and Hell. That's actually a thing?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes of course. I hope that's not too shocking for you." Rias said.

"Well I guess it's not that hard to believe considering what I saw last night. Speaking of which. How did I get home last night?" Kenshi asked.

"That was me." Akeno said. "I was tasked to take you home safely and make sure you made a full recovery."

"So, I was in bad shape when you found me." Kenshi assumed.

"Well you didn't have any injuries. They problem was that your arm was possessed by a demonic spirit, so I had to drain it's power from your body." Akeno said.

" _That probably explains why Rhaast has been resting for so long."_ Kenshi thought. "Wait a second. If that's all that happened, then why were you naked? Why was I naked?!"

Akeno giggled. "Well the process sometime requires that we both be nude."

"Uh huh and what process is that?" Kenshi asked.

"I simply had to suck the energy from your finger." Akeno said.

Kenshi's face turned red. "So….so you spent the whole night sucking on my finger?"

"Not the whole night. The only reason I spent the night was because you wrapped your arms around me while you were sleep. Sorry, but I indulged myself in being held." Akeno said before letting out a small giggle.

"I…well…toss and turn a lot in my sleep." Kenshi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now care if I ask you a question?" Rias asked.

"Uh sure." Kenshi said.

"How long have you been able to activate your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked.

"My….my what?" Kenshi asked.

"I see so you don't even know." Rias said.

"Know what?" Kenshi asked.

"You have something call the Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"It's basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few. In fact, the only people I know of who have possessed it are historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal around here." Akeno said.

"The thing is this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those in the underworld. Which is why you are at risk right now." Rias said.

"I am?" Kenshi asked.

"I'm afraid you've become a target of the Fallen Angels." Rias said.

"Fallen Angels?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes, some think Devil and the Fallen Angels are the same which isn't true. They want to serve God, but its too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld. The confusion is understandable. They too walk the earth misguiding humans. However, they wish to please God, so their goal is to wipe us Devils out and gain supremacy over our realm." Rias explained.

"These guys sound like bad news. And they're gunning for me because I have this Sacred Gear?" Kenshi asked.

"Correct. In fact you've encountered one before." Rias said.

"I have!?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes, but you didn't know because she was in disguise. Remember yesterday you were crossing a bridge leaving school?" Rias asked.

Kenshi thought about it. the only thing he remembered about the bridge was being stopped by a little girl with purple eyes. "I just ran into this girl that's all. You mean to tell me she was a Fallen Angel?"

"Yes. Koneko was there and she could see through her disguise a mile away." Rias said.

" _She could've ended me right then and there if she wanted to."_ Kenshi thought.

"Kenshi can you do me a favor?" Rias asked.

"Um sure what is it?" Kenshi asked.

"I want you to close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest. The focus hard on that strength." Rias said.

"Um… ok." Kenshi looked at his left hand. "I'm lefthanded so I guess."

Kenshi closed his eyes to concentrate. He took a deep breath and balled up his fist. He began to sweat, and his arm began to tremble. After a few moments of him concentrating something unexcepted happened.

"Oh wow." Rias said.

Everyone looked on as a shadowy black smoke began to come out of Kenshi's left hand. His breaths were grew more rapid as the black shadows began to cover more of his arm.

"Guuah!" Kenshi fell to his hands and knees and the shadows from his arm disappeared. Kenshi shuttered. "Oh god that felt….that felt…..dark."

"Are you alright?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine. It just….I never tried to use his power on my own before." Kenshi said.

"Yes the Demon living inside your Sacred Gear." Rias said.

Kenshi stood up and collected himself. "So, you know I have a monster living inside me?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but after we saw what you did to that Stray Devil and how your arm looked it pretty much confirmed my suspicions." Rias said.

"Do you know what he is?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes, I do in fact. What was almost an eternity ago, there was great war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. One day amidst the chaos they arrived. Five monsters that resemble demons emerged and wreaked havoc on everyone and everything in their path. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Till this day no one knows where they came from. Some say it was the war that drew them to our realm. Others say that it was merely a random event. They called themselves….Darkin." Rias explained.

"Darkin?"

"Yes. They were powerful and destructive monstrosities. All five of them had the power to wipe out gods. Their only drive was to cause as much mayhem as possible. They were only stopped because some outside source aided God in sealing them away in Sacred Gears." Rias said.

"So, one of these things live inside me." Kenshi deduced.

"Yes the one you have is named-"

"Rhaast." Kenshi said.

"So you do know of him. He speaks to you, doesn't he?" Rias asked.

Kenshi only nodded.

"For how long?" Rias asked.

"Since I was a kid. I know he's evil and he has powers, but he only comes out when I give him control. I've only done so a few times. Like last night for instance." Kenshi explained.

"There was another time before last night?" Rias asked.

"…..yeah. But it wasn't like you described. When I woke up I didn't have a demon arm or anything." Kenshi explained.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Rias asked.

"…..I….*sigh* it's a long story and rather a very traumatic one. I'd rather keep it to myself." Kenshi said.

"I understand if you don't feel comfortable telling us. Regardless your backstory isn't really needed for me to ask you my next question." Rias said.

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about becoming a Devil?" Rias asked.

"Huh?"

Rias smiled. "I don't just offer any random human to be part of my peerage. Someone with your power can have many uses. This benefits you as well. You'll gain a much stronger body and be able to do things that most people can only dream of doing. It'll certainly help you attain better control over your Sacred Gear and the Darkin living inside."

"Your asking me to join your group?" Kenshi asked.

"I don't require much. Just your undying loyalty and respect." Rias said.

Kenshi thought about it. This was all being thrown at him at once. The idea of having better control over Rhaast did sound good. But Rias was asking a lot from him. He was uncertain.

"I don't know it's a lot to think about. To just stop being human all of the sudden seems like too much for one day." Kenshi asked.

"I understand it is quite a lot to take in." Rias said.

"I'm not saying yes, but I'm also not saying no. I just…. I'll need some time to think about it. A few days maybe a week." Kenshi said.

Rias shrugged her shoulders "Fair enough. But if you ever need anything." Rias summoned a piece of paper through a seal and it flew into Kenshi's hands. "Just makes a wish."

"Thanks. And sorry if I didn't give you the answer you were hoping for." Kenshi said.

"It's no problem at all. But just be careful. The Fallen Angel will still be after you. I would keep a low profile." Rias said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be alright. But I will come to you if I need anything." Kenshi said.

"That's good to hear." Rias said.

"Well I guess I should be heading home now. Later." Kenshi said.

"Farwell. I hope you change your mind." Akeno said waving as Kenshi walked out the room.

Kenshi hid his face because Akeno still makes him flustered.

"My my Akeno you not doing well at hiding your crush for the man." Kiba said.

"Oh I can't help it. He's just so adorable when he gets shy like that." Akeno said before lightly laughing.

* * *

After getting back to his apartment Kenshi decided to lay in bed and process the information he received today. He decided to consult with Rhaast.

"Rhaast you awake now?" Kenshi asked.

"… **.. I am."** Rhaast said.

"Were you awake for my meeting with Rias?" Kenshi asked.

" **I was awake then yes."** Rhaast said.

"So…. You're a Darkin." Kenshi said.

" **That is what I am." Rhaast said.**

"And you already knew about everything Rias told me." Kenshi said.

" **Ah the Great War. Good times. I honestly don't know how we came to this realm, but when me and my brothers saw the promise of bloodshed we didn't complain. It's actually been a while since I saw a Devil, so I didn't recognize Rias as one when we walked past her yesterday."** Rhaast said.

"And you didn't tell me any of this because?" Kenshi asked.

" **I don't have to tell you anything. Besides you weren't ready for the truth."** Rhaast.

"Hmph whatever. So, what do you make of Rias' offer?" Kenshi asked.

" **Oh, so now you care about my opinion?"** Rhaast asked.

"I'm askin aren't I?"

" **Hmph well honestly the idea of a stronger host does sound nice. I can't use your body without your weak little ass blacking out on me."** Rhaast said.

"So, I'm pretty much asking to get taken over if I decide to become something more than human huh?" Kenshi asked.

" **Hell, if I know. If it were that easy to consume your body and mind, then I would've done so already. I only get to have fun if you give me the controls. Which sucks."** Rhaast said.

"Well the word is we have Fallen Angels on our ass. So, whether I like it or not, you'll have to fight. As much as I hate letting you use my body. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Kenshi said.

" **Music to my ears. I welcome them to try and kill us heh heh heh. The only problem is that your body can't handle the power I put out. You have a solution for that?"** Rhaast said.

"I'm just going to have to take it then." Kenshi said,

" **That's the spirit. By the way did I miss anything else today? Every time you looked at that brunette you mind got all fuzzy"** Rhaast said.

Kenshi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "Uh no no no you didn't miss anything." Kenshi lied.

" **Ok yeah you're lying. Hold on I'm just going to look through your memories real fast."** Rhaast said.

"You can do that?" Kenshi asked.

" **Yup. Now let see here-*gasp* Kenshi you dog you!"** Rhaast said.

"Shut up!" Kenshi said covering his face with a pillow.

" **I'm almost proud. I still hate mortals, but if I didn't whew man! Let me know if you need help with that one. I'd gladly use your body then."** Rhaast said.

"I said shut up!" Kenshi yelled.

" **Let's fast forward a bit. Hmm who's this Akali character?"** Rhaast asked.

"Akali? Oh I forgot." Kenshi grabbed his phone and looked at the message Akali sent him earlier. "I still have an hour, but should I even go out?" Kenshi asked.

" **You two are going to be in a public place are you not. I doubt the Fallen Angels would want to cause a commotion."** Rhaast said.

"Since when do you care for such things?" Kenshi asked.

" **I don't actually. To tell you the truth if we go out the chances are we'll be attacked. I'm just looking for an opportunity to raise some hell when I need to."** Rhaast admitted.

"Oh course you are." Kenshi said.

" **So, what do ya say? A night out in the town. You go on your date and afterwards we go hunt down some Fallen Angels."** Rhaast offered.

"*sigh* Well based off the story Rias told me about Darkins then I guess you can handle a few Fallen Angels if we run into them. It'll probably be a good thing if we can resolve this problem ourselves." Kenshi said.

" **Outstanding. Now get up and get dressed!" Rhaast said.**

"This is probably a bad idea." Kenshi said getting up.

" **Probably."** Rhaast agreed.

* * *

Kenshi made his way to the restaurant to meet up with Akali. He black cargo pants with a blue shirt and crimson hoodie. He saw Akali waiting by the entrance. She was wearing black short shorts with a green shirt and black jacket.

"Hey." Kenshi greeted.

"You're early. Unexpected." Akali said.

"Yeah I just didn't want to be late." Kenshi said.

"Wise decision. Come I already ordered." Akali said.

And so, the two walked into the restaurant and found a table. Akali ordered two big bowls of ramen. She didn't waste anytime on digging in. They both sat in silence as the slurped their soup. Akali didn't seem like much of a conversationalist and Kenshi wasn't too kin chatting either.

" **Not much of a talker, isn't she?"** Rhaast asked.

" _Well it's been a while since I've hung out. There's nothing we can really talk about anyway."_ Kenshi said in his mind.

" **Ask her about school."** Rhaast said.

" _Why do you care?"_ Kenshi asked.

" **Because you two are boring the hell outta me. Just say something to her god!"** Rhaast said.

Kenshi groaned. "So how was school?" Kenshi asked.

"A waste of time. Nothing but meaningless dribble." Akali before going back to eating.

"Agreed." Kenshi said.

They both sat in silence again eating their ramen.

" **You two are killing me."** Rhaast said.

" _Shut up or I'm changing my mind about hunting for Fallen Angels."_ Kenshi said inside his mind.

" **Oh fine. I'm going to sleep. Wake me when things get less boring."** Rhaast said.

Kenshi and Akali sat in silence as they both finished their meal. When the bill came Akali payed for it. Kenshi offered to pay but Akali insisted. The two left the restaurant and are now walking on a sidewalk downtown. They both then stopped at a street light.

"Guess this is where we part ways." Kenshi said.

"Yes, you should go and get home safely." Akali said.

The light turned green and Kenshi crossed the street and Akali stayed behind.

"Oh, and one more thing." Akali called out.

"Yeah?" Kenshi said back without turning his head.

"Don't let the Darkin consume you." Akali said.

Kenshi was shocked at what she said. He whipped around and saw that Akali had disappeared. He looked around but couldn't find a trace of her.

" **How interesting."** Rhaast said.

"She knows about you. How is that possible?" Kenshi asked.

" **I'm as clueless as you. She was human otherwise I would've sensed a difference."** Rhaast said.

"*Sigh* We'll figure it out later. Right now, we have business to take care of." Kenshi said.

" **Yessss. Time to tear off the wings of Fallen Angels."** Rhaast said.

* * *

Kenshi decided to cut through the park. He figured if Fallen Angels were indeed after him then they would most likely strike when he's alone. Normally he wouldn't even think about giving Rhaast control of his body, but if there is a threat to his survival then he'll have no choice.

" **Kenshi I'm curious. Before you wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. Now here we are in the middle of the night waiting for the enemy to come to us. Why the sudden thirst for blood?"** Rhaast said.

"Rhaast I always knew you were there ok. And I don't have a thirst for blood. I just want these guys gone so I can get on with my life. Though I would prefer not to have blood on my hands, if there is no way around it then I can't afford to hesitate." Kenshi explained.

" **I see self-preservation."** Rhaast said.

"Precisely. Once this is over then it's back to the daily routine." Kenshi said.

" **That's even if we survive tonight. Remember your body can't take too much of my power. The best I can offer is three minutes."** Rhaast said.

"Make it five minutes. I'll have to push through it with will power alone." Kenshi said.

" **Then I hope you have a strong will, because you'll be needing it right about now."** Rhaast.

"What?' Kenshi asked.

" **I sense holy magic."** Rhaast warned.

"Then THEY'RE HERE!" Kenshi yelled.

Suddenly four figures swooped over Kenshi. He prepared himself for the worst. Black feathers floated down from the sky all around him. Three Fallen Angels landed surrounding Kenshi. A woman with dark blue hair stood behind Kenshi. A blonde-haired little girl stood to his right. And a man stood to his left. And finally, a black-haired young woman floated down and sat herself on the fountain.

"Well well well isn't this a surprise. I could've sworn I saw the stray kill you." She said.

"And who the hell are you?" Kenshi asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Raynare and these are my associates Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner." Raynare said introducing herself and her allies.

" **Ooh hoo hoo I can see their blood drenched all over this place already."** Rhaast said.

"Strange he doesn't seem too frightened." Dohnaseek said.

"Oh he's totes just trying to act all tough. I bet he's pissing his pants right now." Mittelt said before laughing.

" **That one dies first."** Rhaast said.

"I'm going to give you all one chance to leave. There is still time to walk away." Kenshi said.

"Hmph the balls on this one." Kalawarner said.

Raynare chuckled. "You're quite brave. Or maybe just foolish. Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"Fallen Angels." Kenshi said.

"So, you know of us. Then you must also know why we're here." Raynare said.

"You want me dead because of my Sacred Gear." Kenshi said.

"I have to say I'm surprised he knows all of this." Dohnaseek said.

"Impressive Kenshi. It's a shame you must die. Nothing personal we just can't have a human with a Sacred Gear running around. Especially one who is aware of his power." Raynare said.

" **All that bravado will be replaced with fear in mere moments."** Rhaast said.

" _Well you can't say I didn't try to reason with them."_ Kenshi said to Rhaast in his mind.

" **Say the magic words."** Rhaast said.

" _Rhaast…..kill them."_ Kenshi said giving the command.

" **As….you….wish heh heh heh."** Rhaast said,

Kenshi's eye rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Hmm? Hey what's with him?" Mittelt asked.

"Who cares let's just finish him and be done with it." Kalawarner said before summoning a spear of light in here right hand.

The rest of the Fallen Angels then did the same. They all threw their spears right at Kenshi and they all impaled his body. He fell back, and the light spears faded away as he hit the ground. Blood began to flow out of his wounds. All of the Fallen Angels gathered around his corpse.

"Well that was easy." Mittelt said.

"Believe it or not, but I was expecting more." Dohnaseek said.

"How on earth did he even survive that Stray Devil?" Raynare asked.

"It doesn't matter now he's dead." Kalawarner said.

"I suppose your right. Let us be on our way." Raynare said before walking away.

Soon the other followed behind save for Mittelt who stayed behind for a brief moment.

"Too bad he was kinda cute." Mittelt said.

She turned around and was about to walk away when out of nowhere someone grabbed both her wings as she was about to fly away.

"WHAT TH-AAAAAHHH!" She screamed as her wings were ripped right off her back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. IT ALL RHAAST NOW!" Rhaast said now in control of Kenshi's body.

Raynare and the others whipped around and saw what was happening.

"Mittelt no!" Raynare yelled!"

"Mittelt YES!" Rhaast brought his right foot up and stomped on Mittelt's head crushing her skull into a bloody paste. "Who's ready for more?"

"You damn monster!" Kalawarner summoned a spear of light and threw it at Rhaast.

Rhaast simply caught it with his right hand. "Such a pathetic weapon of choice." Rhaast said before crushing the spear in his hand. "Why don't I show you all a better one?" Rhaast then surrounded himself in a shroud of shadows. His shirt and hoodie ripped themselves off his body leaving him shirtless. His arm began to transform. Demonic armor spread up his arm but stopped at his shoulder. Rhaast held his arm out, and something began to manifest out of his hand. Soon a demonic scythe formed from the shadows and he grabbed hold of it.

"That…..that's the god damned Darkin Scythe!" Raynare shouted.

"Yes, now taste it's fury. BLAAAADE'S!" Rhaast's scythe began to give off an ominous red glow as he prepared his attack. "REACH!" Rhaast swung his scythe and sent a wave of cutting demonic energy towards the Fallen Angels.

Raynare and Kalawarner evaded it, but Dohnaseek didn't react in time and was sliced in half. Both pieces of him fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"You bastard! You are nothing but a human there's no way you can use this much power from your Sacred Gear!" Raynare yelled.

"Do I look human?" Rhaast said before dashing towards Raynare and Kalawarner.

They both threw light spears at him, but Rhaast dashed side to side avoiding them. When he got close he punched Raynare in the face and knocked her into the fountain. He then twirled around and sliced at Kalawarner with blinding speed. After a few brief moments her body fell apart after being cut in half.

Raynare sat in the fountain shuttering in fear at how easily her and her allies were beaten. She had heard stories about the Darkin, but she didn't expect that Kenshi would have one in his Sacred Gear.

"Next." Rhaast said as he locked his eyes onto Raynare. He the slowly began to approach her.

"No…NO STAY AWAY!" She yelled.

Rhaast licked his lips. "Nothing like the taste of fear." Rhaast rushed at Raynare. He jumped up and twirled his scythe and was about to slash Raynare in half.

Raynare closed her eyes and shielded herself as best she could but she knew what was coming. Rhaast came down onto Raynare, but something strange happened. Just before Rhaast could kill her a purple barrier formed around Raynare shielding her from the lethal blow.

"Huh?" Rhaast had a confused look on his face and he jumped back. "What the hell is that?"

Raynare seemed to be confused as well. However, she quickly had a look of relief on her face. "Lady Morgana."

Rhaast looked up and saw another Fallen Angel. She had pale skin and purple eyes. She wore a purple skirt and a purple bra. What was different about her was that she had four wings.

"Honestly Raynare how did you let yourself be defeated by filth like this?" Morgana asked.

"My lady please forgive me." Raynare said.

"If you've come to save your friend then I'm afraid you'll only succeed in dying along with he- guah uh oh." Rhaast's body began to tremble. He had used too much power already and Kenshi's body was giving out. "Damnit that wasn't even close to five minutes. Summoning my scythe must've cut the time in half." Rhaast threw up a lot of blood and then collapsed to on the ground. His scythe burst into shadows and disappeared.

"Oh what luck. I don't have to do much after all." Morgana said as she landed on the ground.

"What happened" Raynare asked.

"He is still a weak human my dear. Did you really expect him to be able to use that power for long?" Morgana asked. "Now make yourself useful and dispose of him."

"Yes, my lady." Raynare left the fountain and made her way over finish off Kenshi. She armed a spear of light in her hand ready to strike the final blow. "Die."

As Raynare was about to thrust her spear she paused. A shadowy red X had appeared over her head. Suddenly shadowy figures went into her body. Something was slashing at her with great speed. A man in black clothing armor and a mask appeared behind her striking a menacing pose.

"The unseen blade…..is the deadliest." He whispered.

"Uh Ah AAAAAAH!" Raynare's body exploded into pieces. Noting was left of her but a few limbs and her head rolling on the ground.

The man stood up straight and faced Morgana.

"What!? Who dares interfere with Fallen Angel business?" Morgana demanded to know.

"The boy is no longer your concern." He said pointing the blade on his wrist at her. "He belongs to me now."

At that moment more, men with the same black armor and masks emerged from the shadows surrounding Morgana.

"Grr to hell with this. Keep him then." Morgana said before taking flight and leaving the area.

The man turned around and examined Kenshi. He crouched down and checked his pulse. "He is still alive. Open a rift. We leave for Runeterra."

"Yes, Master Zed." One of Zed's minions said.

Little did they all know someone had been watching them from a distance. She hadn't stopped tailing Kenshi and witnessed the battle unfold hidden far away in the trees. She wore a green mask and a ninja garb. She watched as Zed and all his acolytes take Kenshi through a shadowy rift and leave the area.

"I got you now Zed." Akali said.

* * *

 **And that's ch 2. This ended up being longer than I expected. So next chapter Kenshi will find himself in the Order of the Shadow's clutches. Will he be able to survive Zed and his followers? And if so how will he make his way back from Runeterra? Hope you liked this chapter. Favorite/Follow and leave a review if you like. IF you have any questions about Kenshi and the Darkins adaptation for this story just PM me. See ya next time.**


End file.
